Good Mornings
by Lilypadcakes
Summary: Rei Otohata always wins. (Edited and revised) - Disclaimer: I do not own GALS/Super GALS -


_Decided to edit this one-shot after about six years_

* * *

Rei sighed and stared down at his sleeping wife on top of him. His right arm had gone numb from being Aya's pillow, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Although he should put the blood back in his arm, he couldn't figure out a quiet escape route. Rei rubbed his face with his free hand. Did he really become this…sensitive? Cautiously, he slowly freed his arm from under Aya's weight and settled to have her lay next to him.

Rei pulled the blanket up higher to give Aya more warmth and relaxed back into his pillow. A content sigh was heard as a small smile graced his wife's lips. Rei smiled as his sapphire eyes softened. He hugged his sleeping wife tighter and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Aya stirred. She cuddled up more against Rei before opening her eyelids. She moved her head upward to be greeted by the sight of her husband. Aya groaned softly as she buried her head back into his chest.

"Nmmm...why'd you have to wake me up for?" she mumbled.

Rei cocked an eyebrow at her actions. That was not the greeting he had expected in the morning. Suddenly he heard a giggle under him. Aya rose her head with a smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed Rei on the lips. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and her hand on his chest.

"Mmm, good morning Rei," she mumbled.

Rei smiled with satisfaction. Now _that_ was the greeting he was hoping to meet every morning. He kissed her forehead again and clasped her hand with his own.

"Good morning," he replied.

Aya giggled. "But really though, did you have to wake me up?" she teased.

Rei furrowed his eyebrows. Aya only giggled again and gave him another kiss. Rei sighed. He'll never understand women and their actions, and he has a feeling that he doesn't want to.

"I'll never understand how you women operate," Rei sighed.

"Yes, we're just a pain to understand," Aya said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Hey!"

Aya playfully slapped his chest which caused a grunt to come from the male. Rei rubbed his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I was being sarcastic Rei!" Aya pouted.

"And I wasn't. So we're even."

Rei smirked at Aya's pouting face. To him, she looked absolutely adorable, but he'd die before he admits that out loud to the entire world. Rei felt the bed shift and saw Aya getting up. He grabbed her waist and brought her back down next to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rei whispered.

"Getting up?" Aya replied as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Stay a bit longer," Rei murmured.

Aya sighed, but complied. It was hard winning against Rei Otohata. They remained still in their comfortable position, enjoying each others' warmth. Suddenly, little footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Mm, sounds like your time is up," Aya giggled.

Rei only sighed. However, they did not move an inch. The little footsteps stopped right outside their bedroom door. A little grunt was heard as the door opened slightly to reveal a pair of sapphire eyes peeking in. The door opened wider and a little figure, shorter than the height where the door knob was positioned on the door, wandered into the room. Short, dark, blue hair trailed after the toddler as she made her way to the couple. Rei watched with a smile on his face as Aya picked up their almost-two-year-old daughter who was waiting at the edge of the bed, arms held out. Aya smiled as she placed the little girl on top of the bed. Rei sat up and took the little bundle in his arms.

"Hm? What are you doing out of bed Kaori?" Rei asked as he poked her forehead, making her giggle. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Kaori opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach did the talking. The little girl blushed and shifted nervously. Rei chuckled and gave his descendent to Aya who took their child and got up from the bed.

"She's a lot like you," Rei smirked. "Always need someone else to do the talking."

Aya stuck her tongue out at Rei as she placed her daughter on the floor. Kaori watched her parents with interest.

"Watch it," she teased. "Your snide remarks will make me leave you one day."

Rei only smirked wider. "I'll place a bet that you'll come back to me right away."

Aya laughed. "You're so full of yourself."

"That never stopped you from saying 'yes.'"

She giggled as she led Kaori out of the room. Rei smiled to himself as he leaned against the headboard.

_I win again._

* * *

**- End -**

_12-28-12 (Revised)_

_**- Lilypadcakes**  
_


End file.
